


Pandora's Box

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (where everyone has dogs), College AU, F/F, even if u don't like kiyoyachi just read for their dogs it's great, kiyoko is as perfect as ever, yachi is really nervous and gay in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko and Yachi meet in a veterinary office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my Tumblr account akakaashi, so don't be alarmed if you see it there!!

The worker behind the desk taps her pen against the paperwork calmly and rhythmically, which is a stark contrast to Yachi’s heartbeat. Her hand is sweaty, wrapped tightly around her small Pomeranian puppy’s leash as she waits patiently to be called up. Across the waiting room is a nice looking old man with a black cat, gray speckling it’s face as a sign for old age. It’s resting soundly on his lap, purring every time he strokes his hand down the cat’s back. She looked away when she felt as if she’d stared to long, focusing on a dusty faux plant instead. Yachi doesn’t pay much attention to the other patrons of the waiting room, only listening to the occasional animal noise that seeps out the door’s crack into the back room.

A light tinkling sound resounded in the otherwise quiet room, making Yachi’s head perk up. Her face immediately flushes when she catches sight of a beautiful girl leading an elegant looking greyhound. Its coat is black and silky looking, much like the girl’s hair. Her eyes seem to be perfectly framed by her glasses, a mole next to her lip somehow intensifying her beauty.

“I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, I have an appointment for 3:30.” She says softly and quietly to the person behind the desk, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Yachi decides to look away, feeling as if she’d stared for far too long. Her golden coated puppy wiggles in her lap, whimpering softly. The girl looks down at the small dog, admiring the way the collar twinkled in the fluorescent lighting. It seemed to be anxious. She remembered her mother saying how the dog was perfect for her when she first got it, but she never understood why.

“You’ll be fine, Wynn.” Yachi coos softly, petting the dog’s fluffy neck as its breathing turned steady once more. The dog was the runt of the litter, small and unlikely to stay alive, much less healthy. Yachi was adamant about getting her the first time she saw her, despite the breeder’s protests. SO here they were today, eight months later, for her follow up check up to make sure the dog was doing fine. Yachi was proud of her puppy raising abilities, happy to have a small friend in her otherwise tiring and dull college life. It helped to have an animal that fit comfortably in a small college dorm.

The blonde haired girl was too caught up in her own thoughts to realize the beautiful woman sat next to her, only just realizing her dog nudged her thigh in greeting. Yachi blushes before smiling, patting the medium sized dog on the head.

“I’m sorry. Pandora can be a handful sometimes.” Yachi’s counterpart says. Her eyes only widened at the dog’s name, but she nods her head no to show she didn’t mind. “P-Pandora?” She asks, cursing herself for sputtering the way she did. The other only nods.

“Yes, Pandora. She seemed so cute when I first got her, and I only realized that I seemed to have opened Pandora’s box after it was too late. Sometimes I’m grateful for my mistake, though.” Yachi laughs at the story, silently thanking whatever spiritual power helped her not guffaw out of discomfort. The girl was pretty, but she just seemed to get tongue tied whenever she met someone she liked. “I’m Hitoka. I-I mean, Yachi Hitoka.” She fiddles with her hair clip mentally hitting herself for basically telling a stranger to call her by her first name.

“Shimizu,” Kiyoko says back. “Shimizu Kiyoko. It’s nice to meet you, Hitoka.” Yachi smiles, about to say something to Kiyoko before getting cut off by both of their names being called out, signaling to head to the vet for both of their spate reasons. Yachi visibly deflates, trudging toward the room while holding her puppy in her arms as Pandora walks beside Kiyoko.

-

Wynn was happy and healthy, just as Yachi had expected despite being nervous about what the outcome may have been since she scheduled the appointment three months ago. When she walks out into the waiting room once more, she finds that the old man and his cat aren’t there. More importantly, Kiyoko wasn’t either. Her eyebrows crease together as she tries to hide her frown, hand digging in her pocket for her car keys. She fishes them out, a small and neatly folded piece of paper falling out onto the linoleum floor.

Her head tilts to the side and Wynn mimics her action, before bending down to get the paper. She decides to go to her car first and read it in private. It was probably something she stuck in there to reminds herself to study for an upcoming test, but Yachi couldn’t seem to remember any important dates. The dog sits beside her in the front seat, passenger’s side of the car filled with notecards and discarded smoothie cups. She really needed to clean her car.

The paper is soft in her hand. The girl unfolds it carefully, curiosity reaching its peak when she sees fancy and carefully written cursive letter strewn across the small note card. If Yachi knew anything, that hadn’t been her handwriting.

Asking someone out in a veterinary office may not be the most romantic thing, so I thought I’d give you my number so I could do it properly. My number is on the back. -Shimizu.

Yachi was pretty sure that by the end of reading that note she was either on a prank show, or she’d officially made it to heaven. However, her dog’s light and airy bark soon brought her back to reality and she realized this was anything but the afterworld.

She now realized why the greyhound dog nudged her thigh in the first place. Pandora’s box indeed.


End file.
